Blackberries are a well-known, aggregate fruit enjoyed by many throughout the world. One example of an existing blackberry variety is ‘APF-8’, which is marketed as “Prime Jan®”, U.S. Plant Pat. No. 15,788. Other examples of existing, patented blackberry varieties are ‘Navaho’, U.S. Plant Pat. No. 6,679 and ‘APF-12’, U.S. Plant Pat. No. 16,989 which is marketed as “Prime Jim®”.
Compared to ‘APF-8’ based on some typical results, the present cultivar, ‘Camila’ (also known as “HFM-5”), and ‘APF-8’ are both primocane-fruiting blackberries, but ‘Camila’ bears fruit on primocanes about one (1) week earlier than ‘APF-8’. In addition, plants of ‘Camila’ have a slightly lower density of spines on the stems and the growth rate is somewhat less than that of ‘APF-8’. The fruits of ‘Camila’ are much sweeter, with higher firmness, have almost no bitter aftertaste and have less acidity than ‘APF-8’. The average degrees Brix (° Bx) and percent acidity of the juice of primocane fruits of ‘Camila’ is 15.1° Bx and 0.7%, respectively, versus 9.8° Bx and 1.3% for primocane fruits of ‘APF-8’. The postharvest quality of primocane fruits of ‘Camila’ is also higher than that of the primocane fruits of ‘APF-8’: After seven (7) days storage at 5° C., the primocane fruits of ‘Camila’ are firmer than those of ‘APF-8’ with only 27% of berries of the former showing leaking juice, versus 60% leaking fruits in the case of ‘APF-8’.
Compared to ‘Navaho’ based on some typical results, the present cultivar, ‘Camila’, bears fruits on both floricanes and primocanes, whereas ‘Navaho’ bears fruits only on floricanes. Accordingly, the following comparisons to ‘Navaho’ involve floricane fruit of ‘Camila’. The vegetative growth of ‘Camila’ is considerably more vigorous than that of ‘Navaho’. The canes of ‘Camila’ are erect, thick and thorny, whereas those of ‘Navaho’ are semi-erect, thin, and thornless. Floricane fruits of ‘Camila’ are 5.9 g and 2.8 cm long versus 3.0 g and 1.5 cm for ‘Navaho’. The fruit of ‘Camila’ matured four (4) weeks earlier than those of ‘Navaho’; the date of first ripening of ‘Camila’ in Central Chile is week 49 (e.g. the second week of December) versus week 1 (e.g. the first week of January) for ‘Navaho’.
The present cultivar, ‘Camila’, provides one or more advantages compared to these and/or other blackberry varieties such as one or more of an early maturity and better blackberry fruit for at least some purposes.